Hadiah yg begitu Istimewa
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: semua kenangan itu, berakhir menjadi sebuah hadiah yg tak terlupakan untuk Akashi Seijuro. Nggak Jago bikin summary.


Kau adalah yg berharga...

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke ©Fujimaki Tadoshi

Summary : saat tokoh KnB menjadi Tokoh yg dipenuhi bahaya, ada kisah Romantis dalam kehidupan mereka.

Chapter 1 : Akashi and Shiroyumi (OC)part I

Shiroyumi P.O.V

Sebenarnya Akhir – akhir ini, aku sedikit heran dengan kelakuan sahabat kecilku, Akashi Seijuurou. 2 minggu ini, Dia sangat cuek padaku. Contohnya, saat aku mengejarnya ia menjauh, jika aku berhasil mengejarnya, ia bilang "aku sibuk Tsuyuki." Lalu meninggalkanku. aku sungguh rindu padanya, biasanya ia selalu menceramahiku tentang ini dan itu, belajar bersama, lalu saat liburan kita ke taman bermain. Mou~! Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, mencari seorang pemuda crimson. Aku meoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berjalan ke parkiran kampus dan bingo! Aku melihatnya, Ia sedang membuka pintu mobilnya! Aku langsung berlari ke arah mobilnya. Karena langkahku berbunyi keras, ia langsung menoleh kebelakang, menatapku dengan mata Crimsonnya. Ia langsung masuk ke mobil tapi terlambat! Aku sudah ada di depan mobilnya, mencegatnya untuk pergi.

"Tsuyuki, menyingkirlah. Kau menghalangi jalan." ujarnya, aku tetap berdiri.

"tak mau! Aku ingin bicara." Ujarku, terlihat sekali kalau ia kesal wlau mukanya tetap saja datar.

"Shiroyumi Tsuyuki, ini perintah." Nada suaranya mulai mendingin, aku tetap diam.

"Tsuyuki aku sedang terburu – buru, jadi menyingkirlah atau.." perintahnya lagi, aku berani memotong perkataannya.

"mau menabrakku? Tabrak saja!" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Kami berdua hening, terlihat ia menghela nafas, iapun keluar dari mobilnya dan bersender ke mobilnya.

"jadi kau ingin bicara apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam, tatapan yg sama sekali tak ada kehangatan yg biasanya kurasakan. Akashi yg kukenal tak pernah melakukan itu terhadapku. kenapa sifatnya berubah?

"Akashi – kun, kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku lirih, wajahnya masih datar, tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali.

"apa maksudmu?"tanyanya sambil mensimpulkan tangannya didadanya, menunjukkan kesombongan yg aku benci. Aku menahannya, menahan semua sakit dihatiku.

" 'apa maksudmu?' jangan seolah – olah tak terjadi apa – apa!" Aku gemetar mengeratkan tanganku. Berusaha menahan tangisanku dengan perilakunya.

"aku..aku rindu padamu tahu!" kukatakan semua yg berada dihatiku. Aku menunduk, melihat aspal yg kupijak sambil menunggu reaksinya.

"Tsu.." aku mendengar ia menyebut namaku. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan air mata ini, mataku mulai panas dan mengalirlah air mataku mengikuti lengkungan pipiku.

"aku mencintaimu...Kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi.." pintaku lirih. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu, saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kau berusaha membuatku tersenyum kembali setelah aku kehilangan ibuku dan kau selalu menemaniku, selalu mengusap air mataku saat aku kehilangan ayahku. kumohon jangan pergi dariku, kau adalah satu – satunya yg kupunya.

"Kau tahu Tsuyuki..." nafasku tertahan mendengar suaranya

"kau sangat menggangguku." Aku membulatkan mata sempurna, aku perlahan mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap akashi yg masih saja dengan wajah datarnya. Tadi dia bilang apa?

"apa?" tunggu! Aku pasti salah dengarkan? Ia mulai membuka mulut.

"kau sangat mengangguku, Shiroyumi." Aku menatap tak percaya, dan dia mulai memanggil nama margaku. Aku masih diam, ia mulai membuka mulut lagi dan aku harap perkataannya tadi adalah bohong.

"aku sarankan, kau..." sepertinya harapanku..

"menghilang dari hadapanku." Tak terkabul..

.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku termenung, didalam kamarku. Sejak kejadian itu, aku sudah seminggu tak keluar rumah dan yg kulakukan hanya diam. Benar hanya diam, aku tak makan, tak mandi dan buang air kecil maupun besar. Aku ingin menangis saat diparkiran, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku masih terlalu shock, Seperti saat aku kehilangan ibuku, lewat 2 bulan aku tak makan, buang air kecil, mandi dan menangis walaupun saat itu ibuku meninggal. Mungkin keadaanku sekarang sudah sangat parah dan tak enak dilihat. Aku hanya diam dan..

PRANG! Kaca kamarku pecah lalu muncul 2 orang besar dan seketika pandanganku gelap.

.

.

.

Akashi P.O.V

Malam ini sangat indah, mungkin menurutku kalau orang biasa sih, pasti menakutkan. Samuraiku terselimut darah, sarung tanganku yg awalnya putih menjadi merah seperti rambutku. Aku menatap mayat – mayat yg tersungkur di lantai yg sudah menjadi kolam darah. Handphoneku bergetar, aku melihatnya dan ada panggilan dari markasku, akupun mengangkatnya.

_~Akashi – kun, apa kau sudah membereskannya? _–suara perempuan keluar dari Handphone.

"Sudah." Jawabku singkat.

_~hmm! Otsukaresama!_

"otsukare." Aku menutupnya dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak lupa aku memasangkan bom waktu yg ku setting 6 menit, berniat menghapus jejak. Aku memeriksa handphoneku, melihat sebuah pesan dari wanita yg sangat kucintai setelah ibuku, Tsuyuki.

_Akashi – kun, kau sudah makan?_

Wahh, dia perhatian sekali. Aku langsung mencari kontaknya dan menelponnya sambil berjalan melangkahi mayat – mayat yg kuiris,Berharap ia mengangkatnya walau mengingat ini sudah jam 11 malam lewat. Sambil menunggu, aku keluar dari gedung yg sudah berisi mayat lagi bukan manusia hidup.

_~Maaf, nomor yg anda hubungi sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi _– Tsuyuki, jangan mengelabuiku. Suaramu terlalu indah untuk menjadi operator sinyal

"Tsuyuki, aku tahu kau berbakat menjadi _Seiyuu,_ tapi kau tetap tak bisa mengelabuiku menjadi operator sinyal." Ucapku. Disebrang sana hanya hening dan..

_~Hahahahaha.. _– suara tawanya sangat imut.

_~iya..iya maaf yaa... _– aku menghela nafas. Aku masuk kedalam mobilku, dan mulai menjauh dari gedung itu.

"baiklah. Kau belum tidur? Sekarangkan sudah jam 11 malam lewat." Tanyaku lembut.

~_aku sedang menonton Film 007 dan aku tak tahu yg keberapa! Dan aku terharu.. – _aku tertawa kecil dan heran, bukankah film itu film berjenis Action ya? Kenapa ia terharu?. Suara ledakan terdengar ditelingaku, menandakan jika gedung itu sudakh terbakar.

"kenapa kau terharu?" tanyaku penasaran.

_~Tentu saja. James tidak bisa menyelamatkan wanitanya yg dikurung oleh musuhnya dan kurungan itu perlahan tenggelam ke laut.. _– aku diam dan mendengar ceritanya

_~walau didalam air, James berusaha membuka gembok yg mengunci kurungan. James mulai kehabisan nafas, tapi ia tetap berada di sana menemani orang yg tercintanya._ – nafasku tertahan, dan mulai membayangi yg tidak – tidak.

_~karena wanitanya sangat mencintai james dan ingin james hidup. Wanita itu menyuruh James untuk pergi meninggalkannya, tapi James tidak mau. Wanita itu memaksanya berkali dan akhirnya James menyerah. Mereka berdua melakukan ciuman terakhir mereka dan sang wanita mati tenggelam semakin dalam_ – TINNN! Aku membanting setir! Hampir saja aku menabrak mobil.

_~Akashi! Kau kenapa!?_ – tanyanya panik. Karena cerita tadi, aku kehilangan Fokusku terhadap jalanan.

"tak apa – apa. Sekarang Tsuyuki, kau sekarang tidurlah." perintahku

_~nanti, tinggal sedikit lagi, tanggung_. Balasnya

"tidak. Matikan tvnya lalu kekamar dan tidur."

_tapi.._

"tak ada tapi – tapian. Menonton film dimalam hari dan kurang tidur tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sekarang pergi tidur." Hening sebentar

_~hmm...baiklah!_ – ujarnya, aku tahu ia bohong.

"jangan coba – coba kau menonton. Kau tak bisa menipuku Tsuyuki." Peringatku. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yg dibuat – buat.

_~iya..iya! aku sedang menuju ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka kok!_– Tsuyuki, bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu?

"mencuci muka atau kau sedang jalan di tempat dan masih dihadapan tv? Sekarang tidur Tsuyuki." Perintahku. Terdengar suara keluhan disana dan terkesan imut menurutku.

_~iya baiklah._ – ia langsung mmenutup telphonenya. Pasti ia marah, mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerutukiku. Ah manisnya~

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan, dan akhirnya sampai tujuan, Appartement biasa tapi terkesan modern di daerah Tokyo, tempat dimana markasku dan tempat tinggalku berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, aku berusaha menjauh darinya. Dari siapa? Tentu saja Tsuyuki. Cerita yg diceritakan Tsuyuki hampir sama dengan keadaanku sekarang. Musuh mengincar orang – orang terdekat kami. Kami para anggota, sedang menjaga jarak terhadap kerabat kami yg berstatus rakyat biasa. Kehidupan Tsuyuki sangat bahaya sekarang, musuh sangat mengincar diriku dan otomatis itu juga membahayakan nyawa Tsuyuki.

2 minggu berlalu, kini aku tak bisa menjauh, Tsuyuki berhasil mencegatku. Aku mengancamnya dan ia melawan ancamanku. Aku tak mungkin menabrak Tsuyuki sungguhan, akupun keluar dan berhadapan dengannya. Ia mengeluarkan semua ungkapan hatinya dan aku hanya membalasnya cuek.

"aku..aku rindu padamu tahu!" – kau tahu? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan kini, apa kau tahu lagi? aku sedang menahan hasratku untuk memelukmu. Aku mengeratkan tanganku menahan rasa hasratku, menahan sakit di dadaku saat melihatnya mulai menangis.

"aku mencintaimu...kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi..." aku membulatkan mataku, aku tak percaya ia juga menyukaiku, padahal aku kira ia hanya menganggapku sahabat. Aku ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, tapi Otak dan Hatiku mempunyai pemikiran yg berbeda..

"Kau tahu Tsuyuki.." – aku juga menyukaimu..

"kau sangat menggangguku.." – kau adalah kebahagiaanku.

"apa?" ia bertanya kembali..– aku ulangi lagi Tsuyuki,

"Kau sangat mengganggu, Shiroyumi.." kau adalah kebahagiaanku Tsuyuki

"aku sarankan.." – aku ingin..

"menghilang dari hadapanku..." – kau ada disampingku selamanya..tapi sepertinya takkan terjadi...

.

.

.

.

Setiap malam aku selalu berdiri di depan rumah Tsuyuki. Sudah seminggu aku memantau rumahnya, sama sekali tak ada gerakan, dan aku tahu ia kenapa. Ia sangat tertekan dengan pembicaraan kasarku seminggu lalu, aku sangat menyesal seharusnya aku tak perlu sekasar itu dan langsung meninggalkannya, tapi aku selalu berpikir ini lebih baik. Mobil mercedes mendekatiku, jendelanya terbuka, muncullah salah satu rekanku yg berambut hijau, Midorima Shintaro.

"akashi, kita ada rapat penting." Ujarnya, Aku hanya menangguk. Sebelum masuk mobil, aku menatap rumah Tsuyuki, lebih tepatnya ke jendela kamar Tsuyuki, berharap Tsuyuki aman – aman saja.

Akhirnya kami sampai ke sebuah Hotel mewah, Kami berdua turun dan menuju ketempat pertemuan yg berada dilantai 20 menggunakan lift. Saat diperjalanan..

"kau tak apa Akashi?" tanya Midorima, aku hanya mengeryitkan alis heran.

"apa maksudmu, Midorima?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"tidak apa – apa." Jawabnya. Liftnya terbuka, jarumnya menunjuk angka 20, berarti kita sampai. Kamipun mencari ruangan meeting dan gadis bersurai pink menyusul kami.

"Akashi – kun dan Midorin lewat sini!" ucap cerianya, Momoi Satsuki. Aku dan Midorimapun mengikuti Momoi ketempat tujuan, kami bertiga berhenti disebuah pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan anggota lengkap markas kami, disini lebih banyak laki – laki yg berumur 35 – 70 tahun dan disana, tempat duduk pemimpin rapat diduduki oleh ayahku, Akashi Masaomi. Kami bertiga duduk di meja yg bundar dengan 4 rekan Tim kami yg lain,

"Akashichi, matamu kenapa – ssu?" tanya sang model Cerewet berambut kuning, Kise Ryouta. Aku hanya diam..

"Kise – kun, seharusnya kau diam saja." Jawab sang Guru Taman Kanak – kanak yg memiliki surai langit, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokochi hidoii!" rengek Kise.

"orang yg selalu menguntit gadis yg ia suka, tak boleh mengatakan hal itu." Ledek sang polisi , berkulit hitan dan berambut biru tua, Aomine daiki.

"Aominechi juga!?"

"stt! Akachin – jiisan sudah ingin mulai tuh." Ucap Murasakibara atsushi, sang Partsier cake terkenal. Kami semua walaupun seorang pembunuh bayaran, kami juga seorang pekerja umum untuk menutupi kejahatan kami, sedangkan aku bekerja di perusahaan tambang ayahku sambil menjalani kampus. Kami mengangguk dan mulai menatap kearah Ayahku.

"sepertinya sudah lengkap." Ungkapnya, kami semua yg berada disana kecuali ayahku hanya mengangguk.

"aku takkan basa – basi lagi. Yg sudah kalian ketahui, seminggu lalu Anggota Magnum Blood mengerahkan semua anggotanya ke kota Akita bagian barat, untuk memusnahkan kita semua, dan menguasai markas – markas kecil disana. Momoi Lanjutkan." – Akashi Masaomi

"baik." Lampu menjadi gelap, hanya cahaya projector yg menerangi ruangan. Momoi mulai menjelaskannya.

"tapi karena perlawanan kita lima hari berturut – turut, anggota mereka sekarang tertinggal 16% dari jumlah keseluruhan mereka dan kini mereka sedang ditahan dipenjara." – Momoi Satsuki

"masalahnya adalah sesuai perhitunganku kita hanya memusnahkan 80% dari mereka." – Momoi Satsuki

"yg saya dengar, sisa anggotanya kini sedang berada di Tokyo Timur." Kami mengeryitkan alis.

"tu..tunggu dulu! Bukankah mereka sama saja mencari mati jika ke daerah Tokyo? Tokyo kan.." – salah satu anggota.

"apa jangan – jangan mereka mencari anggota?" – salah satu anggota

"tak mungkin. Tak ada Kelompok lain selain kita." – salah Satu anggota.

"sebenarnya, kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi." – Momoi Satsuki.

"akhir – akhir ini, saya memantau daerah ini untuk berjaga – jaga dan saya menemukan ini." Momoi menunjukkan sebuah gambar seorang perempuan.

"perempuan Harajuku?" ucap Aomine

"bukan sembarangan Gadis Harajuku. Lihat ini." Momoi memperbesar fotonya.

"senjata itukan?" ucap Midorima

"senjata keluaran terbaru. Tak mungkin langsung ada duplikat mainannya." – Momoi Satsuki.

"saya mengikutinya sampai ke sebuah Cafe dekat taman." – Momoi Satsuki

"dan melakukan transaksi senjata disana." Jelas Momoi Satsuki kami semua diam dan memperhatikannya.

"bukan hanya itu. Lihat ini." Beberapa foto muncul di layar, foto – foto berisi manusia – manusia.

"mereka.."

"mereka adalah anggota baru." – Momoi Satsuki

"ini.."

"sudah sangat banyak."

"data yg kukumpulkan, mereka tak semua berasal dari Tokyo, ada juga yg dari Hyogo, Shizuoka, dan Ibaraki." Jelas Momoi.

"tetapi orang – orang ini, tak memiliki masalah sampai ke jalur hukum berat, hanya kejahatan ringan, seperti mencopet, pelecehan sexual, dan melakukan perusakan pada properti Kota." Jelas Momoi lagi. Ponselku bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan gambar dari Tsuyuki. Foto itu dan rambut itu..

"Akashi – kun ada apa?" tanya Kuroko yg berada disampingku. Nafasku tertahan, aku melihat Foto Tsuyuki, mulut dan matanya di tutup, tangannya diikat, dan kakinya diikat

_Apa dia kekasihmu Tuan Bakashi? Cepatlah datang sendiri ke gedung Tua daerah tokyo timur, atau gadis ini menjadi barang giliran untuk 200 orang dan akan selalu mendesah malam ini! Hahahaha!_

Siapa yg berani melakukan itu? Kuroko menatapku.

"lalu apa kita akan menyerang?" tanya seseorang.

"tentu." Ayahku menjawab.

"aku hanya menunggu jawaban dari kalian. Kalian tahulah, menghabisi mereka semudah menginjak semut." Sambil menyeringai.

"aku akan membereskannya." Semua melihatku, menatapku tak percaya.

"Akashi?" ternyata midorima juga terkejut.

"hei..hei..kami tahu rasa haus membunuhmu seperti ayahmu, tapi apa tak terlalu buru – buru?" ucap seorang.

"aku akan membereskannya, Sendiri." Mereka masih hening dan ragu, aku menunggu keputusan ayahku.

"hmm, Baiklah." Ayahku menyetujuinya. Saat aku meninggalkan tempat itu..

"tunggu Akashi – kun. Memangnya kau tahu tempatnya? - Nanodayo" tanya Midorima

"aku tahu." Aku menunjukkan pesan gambar tadi, Terlihat sekali mereka langsung pucat, tapi aku tak memikirkan itu. Aku bergegas menuju appartementku dan langsung mengambil peralatanku.

"Tunggu Aku Tsuyuki."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Reviews?


End file.
